CEW: Championship Extreme Wrestling
by RedDiEnd
Summary: *Slightly connected to my CXWE wrestling story* Watch as cartoons, animes, some Toku characters and OCs go at it in CEW to see who's the top dog in the house. *Updated weekly as it contains ECW 25%, WWF/Attitude Era 50%, WWE 25%*
1. May 3rd 2014 Part 1

**Current CEW Champions**

**CEW World Champion- Hiccup Haddock**

**CEW Intercontinental Champion- Roadkill**

**CEW High Flyin Champion- Randy Cunningham**

**CEW Tag Team Champions- Team Den-O (Kotaro and Ryotaro Nogmai)**

**CEW Women's Champion- Jackie Cunningham**

* * *

***Burn It To The Ground Plays***

The fireworks come out the Titantron as the crowd is on their feet cheering mostly Hiccup's name as the camera then focused towards the commentary group as Zack Siri and Shane Red wave to the camera. "Welcome to Championship Extreme Wrestling otherwise known as CEW as we are live from Houston, Texas. I'm Zack Siri and along with me is Shane Red" Zack said as Shane waved.

"Well we have a action packed card tonight as tonight's main event, Hiccup defends his title against Mikoto Nadakai in a Steel Cage Match" Shane Red explained as Zack Siri nodded. "Now we role with tonight's first match!" Zack stated.

**"****Rest in Peace**" by Jim Johnston plays to loud boos (some cheers)

"This match is scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first from Crisis City. Mephiles The Hedgehog!" the ring announcer Matt announced.

"Well I have to say during the past few weeks it's safe to say Mephiles is one of the most dangerous wrestlers in CEW. I mean he almost snapped Yuji's neck for crying out loud!" Shane stated with Zack nodding.

Mephiles came down the ramp wearing a black trench coat and a black fedora resembling that of WWE's Undertaker as he slowly made his way to the ring. The crowd continues to boo as he steps in the ring while removing his trench coat as he slowly removes the black fedora from his head as he rests near the ropes.

**"All Hail Shadow" by Crush 40 plays to massive cheers**

"And his opponent from the Space Colony ARK. The Ultimate Life Form..Shadow The Hedgehog!" Matt announces with the crowd continuing to cheer.

"Shadow on the other hand is veteran from CXWE where he had a impressive undefeated streak at WrestleFest which was 12-0 until the wrestling company was defected" Zack explained.

Shadow with his signature motorcycle rides down the ramp as he circles the ring about 4 times before stopping and gets off the motorcycle as he shakes some of the fans hands before getting into the ring. Shadow enters the ring before smirking at Mephiles who glares at Shadow as the bell rings.

***Bell Rings***

Shadow and Mephiles circle around the ring as they then lock up with Mephiles slowly getting the upper hand as he knees Shadow in the stomach before throwing him into the ropes as he lands a Clothesline before going for a pin.

1...

Shadow quickly kicks out as Mephiles grabs him by the head and headbutts him knocking Shadow to the ground again. Mephiles picks Shadow up again and throws him to the ropes as he attempts a Shoulder Block only for Shadow to duck and counter with a Big Boot knocking Mephiles backwards towards the ropes as Shadow quickly gets up and Clotheslines Mephiles again knocking him out the ring as the crowd cheers loudly.

"This crowd is behind Shadow 100%!" Zack and Shane state as Mephiles who is outside slowly begins to stand up.

Shadow gets out the ring as he grabs Mephlies by the head only for Mephiles to land a Back Suplex knocking Shadow onto the hard concrete floor. "Oh that has got to hurt for Shadow considering the match is now outside" Shane states. Mephiles stomps on Shadow multiple times as he quickly picks him up and rams him into the nearby pole as Shadow hits it shoulder first! "Oh shoulder first into the pole. Shadow landed with his arm so that arm maybe in pain!" Zack says.

Mephiles grabs Shadow and picks him up as he puts Shadow back into the ring followed by a quick pin.

1...

..

Shadow kicks out. Mephiles gets and picks Shadow's head up only for Shadow to elbow Mephiles HARD in the stomach as he backs up slightly holding his stomach in pain. Mephiles gets up and grabs Shadow by the stomach as he does a German Suplex followed by another pin.

1...

...

Shadow again kicks out as Mephiles sighs in anger as he grabs Shadow's legs before catapulting him face first into the nearby turnbuckle as Shadow moans in pain with Mephiles beginning to back up as he readies himself. He then runs and attempts a Stinger Splash...only for Shadow to evade it at the last second as Mephiles hit the turnbuckle as he turned around only for Shadow to land a running European Uppercut as he quickly covered Mephiles.

"A Eruopean Uppercut out of nowhere!"

1...

...

2..

Mephiles kicks out as Shadow holding his arm picks Mephiles by the head as he then begins to land multiple knee strikes to Mephiles's head as he follows with a hard elbow strike to the head as he throws Mephiles to the ropes as he attempts a Clothesline but Mephiles ducks in time but Shadow then lands a Spinebuster to Mephiles as he gets up. Shadow then tightens his gloves as he readies Mephiles for a Chaos Spear (Chokeslam) as Mephiles slowly gets up.

"I think Shadow may end it right here!" Shane states.

Mephiles gets up as he turns around and Shadow then wraps his hand around Mephiles's neck as he attempts Chaos Spear (Chokeslam) but Mephiles powers out of it much to Shadow's shock as he quickly counters with a One Knee Facebreaker and goes for a quick pin.

1...

...

2...

.

Shadow again kicks out. Mephiles sighs as he then grabs Shadow's head and then locks... Dark Chaos (Hells Gate) as Shadow tries to break out of it but to no avail. Mephiles continues the hold as the ref questions if Shadow wants to give with Shadow refusing to. Shadow the attempts to stand but fails as Mephiles still has pressure applied to the lock. The ref raises Shadow's arm as it slowly falls down as he counts 1. "Oh no. If he gets to the count of 3 Shadow is done!" Zack states. The ref picks Shadow's arm again and raises it as it slowly falls with the ref counting 2.

"Thats a second count! One more and Shadow's done!" Shane states as the ref picks Shadow's arm again as it slowly falls...

...

...

...Only to stop!...as Shadow holds his arm while he slowly begins to stand with Mephiles still holding the lock. Shadow while still holding Mephiles manages to land a HARD Powerbomb to the ground as Mephiles lays down with Shadow covering Mephiles for another pin.

1...

...

2...

...

thre-

Mephiles kicks out at the last second as Shadow is irritated by Mephiles still fighting. Shadow gets up as he imitates Mephile's signature "slit throat" as he waits for Mephiles to get up. Mephiles slowly gets up as he turns around with Shadow then grabbing him as he places him on shoulders as he plans to land Chaos Lance (Tombstone Piledriver) to Mephiles. "Wait Shadow is gonna hit Mephiles with his own move!? Oh this is gonna be amazing" Shane states.

Shadow is about land Chaos Lance but at the last second Mephiles manages to turn the tables as he now has Shadow in the position. "Oh no Mephiles reversed it. He may win if he lands this!" Zack states as seconds later Mephiles lands Chaos Lance (Tombstone Piledriver) to Shadow followed by a pin.

1...

...

2...

...

...

3!

**"****Rest in Peace**" by Jim Johnston plays to loud boos (some cheers)

"Here is your winner..Mephiles the Hedgehog!"

"I have to admit this match brought out the best of Shadow and Mephiles respectively. But in the end the Undead Hedgehog Mephiles regains supreme." Shane says as Mephiles walks out the ring and heads up the ramp as the ref checks on Shadow. "We now go backstage to meet with backstage interviewer Ryutaros!" Zack explains as the cameras go backstage.

The camera goes backstage to show Drew as the crowd cheers loudly as the backstage interviewer Ryutaros greets him. "Hello Drew good to see you. Fans are asking about the stipulation of the match you have against Eric Myers? Any words?" Ryutaros questioned as he handed Drew the microphone.

"Thank you Ryutaros..now some people saw that Eric beat me. Some might say that he was the better man. I can't change peoples opinion on that as they have free will. However Myers is one of those people who goes beyond and now he's aligned himself with supposed AbareKiller Mikoto. Mikoto thinks he can get just get a title shot out of nowhere. You my friend are wrong and as for my opponent Myers...I will fight you in a...Street Fight!" Drew states flatly as the crowd cheers.

"People have to work hard in order to accomplish there goals. I worked my butt of NCW and CXWE. In return I got success while you can go back in time and kiss that Q-Rex's as-" Drew gets cut off as out of nowhere Eric Myers himself spears Drew to the ground as he begins to lay multiple punches. Drew manages to fight back as the security comes in and breaks it up with Ryutaros trying to calm the 2 down as the cameras go back to the commentary table as Shane and Zack have surprised looks.

"Wow is it safe to say those 2 hate each other with passion?" Shane questions as Zack nods in agreement. "Well lets move on then with our 6 man tag team match" Zack states as the camera goes to the ring showing Matt.

"This is a 6 man tag team match scheduled for one-fall!" Matt announces.

**"After The Blackout" by The Fold plays to loud cheers**

"Introducing first from Ninjago City..Jay, Cole, and Kai! Team Ninjago!" Matt announces.

"The 3 represent their team that consists of up to 5 ninja. They have done nearly everything for their city as they go against the Rowdy Ruff Boys!" Shane states.

Kai, Cole and Jay walk down the ramp while slapping the hands of fans as Cole winks at a few girls before flexing as Kai and Jay sweatdrop at him before chuckling as they then head into the ring. Kai and Jay wave at the crowd before a familiar music played.

**"Special Op" by Jim Johnston plays to boos but with slight cheers**

"And their opponents from Townsville. The team of Brick, Boomer, and Butch. The Rowdy Ruff Boys!" Matt announced.

"This team is one of the most dominant in CEW. I mean they Triple Powerbombed Daniel Modest just 2 weeks ago! And I think they've set their sights on Team Den-O's Tag Titles" Shane stated.

"But in all fairness they do but remember there are only 2 in tag team. If it was the Trios Tag titles then all 3 could compete but sadly only 2 can" Zack explains. The Rowdyruff Boys begin to make their way down the crowd as multiple fans boo at them as Butch threatens to punch them as they slowly back away.

Brick snickers at Butch's actions as 3 continue to walk before jumping over the barricade as they slowly enter the ring while staring down at Team Ninjago. They enter the ring as the 2 teams then discuss as seconds later Kai and Brick start off.

***Bell Rings***

"Well we begin with the battle of the reds" Shane states as Brick and Kai quickly lock up with Kai getting the upper hand as he quickly locks Brick into a Headlock but Brick then pushes Kai to the ropes as he lands a Dropkick knocking Kai down as he goes for a quick pin.

1..

Kai quickly kicks out as Brick picks him up and throws him again to the ropes landing a hard elbow to the head as Kai holds his face in pain. Brick then drags Kai to the RRB's corner as he quickly tags in Boomer with the 2 throwing Kai to the ropes as they land a Double Back Body Drop followed by a Double Elbow Drop as Boomer followed with another one and went for a pin.

1...

.

Kai again kicks out as Boomer then picks Kai up as he begins to land multiple blows to the head as he throws Kai to the ropes attempting a Back Body Drop but Kai manages to roll over him as Boomer turns around only to get hit with a Side Kick by Kai in the stomach with Kai following with a quick DDT as Kai then pins Boomer.

1...

Boomer kicks out. Kai drags Boomer to his corner as he tags in Cole who climbs up the turnbuckle as Kai hits Boomer with a Headbutt followed by Cole who lands a Double Axe Handle knocking Boomer down. "Oh powerful force by Cole! Just what you expect from the Earth Ninja!" Zack states. Cole grabs Boomer by the hair as he begins to land a barrage of punches towards Boomer's head as he picks him up and sets him near the ropes. "What does Cole have in store?" Zack questions.

Cole backs up as he runs towards Boomer attempting to Clothesline him but Boomer quickly reverses as he pulls down the ropes sending Cole outside as Boomer waits for Cole to stand only for Cole to get with a Crossbody by Boomer as both opponents are on the outside. "Oh my god! Boomer landed a Crossbody as he and Cole are now outside!" Zack states.

Boomer gets up from the move only to get nailed with a Cannonball Senton by Jay knocking both the blue members of each time out. "Now Jay has entered the fray! We will come back after these sponsors!" Shane stated as the cameras went to black.

_***Commercial Break***_

The cameras come back as it shows a tagged in Butch apply a Headlock to Jay who is trying to break free. "Well lets show you what happened during the commercials.." Shane states as the cameras show a ref being distracted by Boomer as Butch lands a Superman Punch to the back of Jay's head as they go back to the match. "LET'S GO JAY!" the crowd cheers as Jay manages to break free of the hold only for Butch to land a German Suplex knocking Jay near the corner.

Butch then roars loudly as he runs and lands a hard Stinger Splash as he follows with a quick Suplex quickly covering Jay.

1...

...

2..

.

Jay manages to kick out as Butch then grabs Jay by the head and lands a hard blow to the head dazing Jay a bit as Butch throws Jay to the RRB's corner as he tags in Brick. Butch then lands a Headbutt as Brick quickly climbs the turnbuckle and lands a Hurricanrana to Jay landing him in the middle of the ring. Brick smirks at the downed Jay as he does a standing Shooting Star Press followed by a pin. "Standing Shooting Star Press! What a maneuver!" Shane states.

1...

...

.2..

...

Jay manages to kick out before the 3 count. Brick grabs Jay by the head as he then begins to stomp on Jay's head multiple times as he then picks him and quickly does a Inverted Russian Legsweep knocking Jay to the ground again. Brick then grabs Jay and attempts to do a Fisherman Suplex but Jay manages to power out with a quick DDT as the 2 are now laying on the mat with both their teams motioning for them to quickly tag them in. "LETS GO NINJA!" one half of the crowd cheers while the other half cheers for the RRB. "Both teams now want a shot at each other!" both commentators announce as Jay weakly drags himself to the Ninja's corner with Brick doing the same.

Brick however manages to Butch who enters the ring as he quickly grabs Jay by the legs as he attempts to lock in a Boston Crab but Jay uses his legs to push Butch backwards as he manages to get on one knee and quickly tag in Cole! "Oh man the roof is about to explode!" Shane says as Cole and Butch then run at each other laying massive punches to one another with Cole slightly getting the upper hand as he grabs Butch and throws him to the corner and follows with a knee to the face of Butch.

"Oh a knee shot to the head!" Zack winces. Cole then sets Butch on the turnbuckle as Cole steps a few feet away as he then quickly runs landing a Belly to Belly Suplex from the top rope as Butch lands hard on the mat with Cole quickly covering him.

1...

...

..2..

...

..th-

Out of nowhere Boomer breaks the pin as he knocks Cole down with Jay then running in and Spearing Boomer to the ground as he then kicks him out. Brick however lands a Double Axe Handle dazing Jay a bit as he then lands a Dropkick knocking Jay out as well. Kai then runs as he grabs Brick from behind and turns him around as he lands Flaming Tornado (Future Shock DDT) knocking Brick out the ring as Kai turns around only to run into a Spear by Butch as he clutches his stomach.

"I think Butch may have cracked Kai's ribs!" Butch then turns around as he readies a After Burner (Superman Punch) with Cole slowly rising onto his feet. Cole turns around as Butch attempts it only for Cole to reverse it as he then puts Butch on his shoulders giving a smirk with Butch trying to break out as Cole then lands a Earth Tornado (F-5) knocking Butch out as Cole goes for a pin.

1...

...

...2.

...

...

..

3!

**"After The Blackout" by The Fold plays to loud cheers **

"Here are your winners the team of Jay, Cole, and Kai! Team Ninjago!" Matt announces as Kai and Jay enter the ring with Zane running down the ramp as the 4 then embrace into a hug as the crowd chants "YOU ARE AWESOME!" with the 4 smiling. "Well what a fought out match these 3 put up. Will be back with more CEW after the break" Shane states as the cameras go black.

***_Commercial__ Break_***

The cameras then go backstage as it shows Drew who is taping his hands with the crowd cheering loudly as Flannery appears with the crowd cheering louder. "So you ready for your match?" Flannery asks as Drew nods with a smirk. "You bet I am. After tonight my buddy Hiccup can relax as I stop Eric Myers from interfering" Drew states as Flannery smiles before laying a kiss on the cheek.

"I hope so. Good luck" Flannery says as she and Drew hug for a minute before pulling away as Flannery walks away with Drew smiling as the cameras go back to the ring.

***Power Rangers Time Force Theme plays to loud boos***

"This match is scheduled for one-fall and it is a Street Fight Match. Introducing first the "Quantum Ranger" Eric Myers!" Matt announces with the crowd booing Myers even more louder.

"Man this crowd must hate Myer's guts right now" Shane states with Zack nodding. "What do you expect? This man alligned himself with Mikoto as the 2 then continued to beat the stuffing out of Hiccup!" Zack explains. Eric Myers who gives a smirk walks down the ramp he glares at all the fans in attendance before climbing the steel steps as he enters the ring. After entering the ring Myers throws a fake punch at the ref who backs away with Myers smirking.

**"I Came To Play" by Jim Johnston plays to massive cheers**

"And his opponent from Chicago Illinois, "C-Killer" Drew Cage" Matt announces with the crowd cheering more.

"Well Drew who was originally apart of CXWE is one of the veterans who signed with CEW recently as he qualified for a CEW High Flyin Title Match but lost as Randy came out victorious" Shane explains.

Drew walks out wearing white jeans with a navy blue chain sticking out as he is sporting a black long-sleeved shirt with the words "Cage" on it as he is also sporting a Chicago Clubs Baseball cap. Drew walks down the ramp as he slaps the hands of the fans before giving the cap to a fan as he enters the ring with him removing the jacket. "Oh this is gonna be a blood bath Street Fight to the death" Zack states as the ref then checks on the 2 signalling that their ready as the bell rings.

***Bell Rings***

Drew and Eric Myers run at each other throwing many punches at each other with the crowd now cheering. "Oh man the match has started and now the 2 are going at it like a pack of wild animals!" Zack explains with Myers getting the upper hand as he tosses Drew to the ropes but Drew counters as he uses the ropes to land a Springboard Crossbody knocking Myers down as Drew does a quick Elbow Drop as he pins Myers.

1..

Myers kicks out quickly as Drew picks him up and tosses him to the ropes with Myers going their as Drew runs at him attempting a Clothesline but Myers counters as he pulls the ropes down in attempt for Drew to be tossed out the ring as he stills holds on. Myers is angered by Drew's save as he backs a few before running and landing a Big Boot to Drew knocking him head first onto the concrete floor.

"Oh crap Drew landed on the floor head-first. That boy may have a concussion!" Shane states as Myers walks out the ring as he walks towards Drew who is on his knees with Myers grabbing Drew by the hair as then then proceeds to ram Drew shoulder first into the steel steps with the crowd booing Myers who yells at them to STFU.

"YOU SUCK!" the crowd begins to chant as Myers then goes under the ring and grabs a kendo stick as he waits for Drew to get up which he is but is holding his arm in pain. Drew turns around with Myers running at him attempting to hit Drew with the kendo stick but at the last second Drew reverses with a Back Body Drop sending Myers back-first onto the steel steps as he groans in pain.

"Oh nice counter there by Drew" Zack explains. Drew gets up as he then eyes the kendo stick that Myers dropped as then grabs it and proceeds to hit Myers with it as after a few shots Drew stops before going under the ring and then pulls out a table as the crowd then chants "WE WANT TABLES". "The crowd wants table and Drew is giving them what they want!" Shane states. Drew then sets the table near the barricade as then grabs Myers by the head and slowly sets him on the table as Drew then grabs the steel steps and readies himself.

"I think that Drew is going big here!" Drew then backs a few inches before running as he leaps of the steel steps attempting a one-man Poetry On Motion...

...

...

..until Myers at the last second catches him in mid-air much to everyone's shock. "OH no Myers has Drew where he wants him now!" Zack states in fear as Myers does a few adjustments as he runs towards the table landing a Crufix Powerbomb knocking Drew right through both the table and barricade as Myers smirks with the crowd cheering "EC-DUB" as Myers then pins Drew.

1...

...

...2

...

Drew manages to kick out as Myers smirks at him as he grabs Drew by the head as he then drags near the pole setting Drew's head on it as he backs a few feet before running and landing a hard Big Boot as Drew lays motionless on the concrete floor as the ref checks on Drew. Myers gets angered by this as he pushes the ref away and pins Drew.

1...

...

..2..

...

...

.t-

Drew manages to kick out again as Myers's face changes from a smirk to a now angered one as he then begins to stomp on Drew multiple times. "Come on Myers he's just a teen. You don't have to do that!" Shane states. Myers stops as he then grabs Drew and throws him back in the ring. Myers quickly picks Drew up as he throws him to the corner as he follows him but Drew manages to climb up the turnbuckle and land a Whisper In The Wind knocking both the 2 down as Drew weakly puts his arm on Myers.

1...

...

2...

...

.Myers manages to again kick out as Drew has look of disbelief on him. "These 2 are giving their all in this match" Zack states with Drew rolling out the ring as he goes under the ring pulling out a table, a steel chair and another table as he then puts said weapons back in the ring. "What does Drew have in mind right now?" they question as Drew sets the table in the middle of the ring before turning his attention to Myers as he picks him up. Drew attempts a Cage KO (RKO) but Myers manages to push Drew towards the ropes as he lands a Spinning Spinebuster right through the table as the crowd cheers even more louder. "THIS IS AWESOME!" the crowd chants. "They are right. This is awesome" Shane says in agreement with Myers quickly pinning Drew.

1...

...

.2...

...

...

..th-

Drew at the last second manages to kick out much to Myers shock as he backs up before grabbing the nearby steel chair as he then sets it on the mat before picking Drew up. Myers drags Drew near the chair as he does Quantum Power (Skull Crushing Finale) to Drew as he hits the chair face-first on it with Myers again going for another pin. "Is this it? Is this the end?" Zack questions.

1...

...

...

.2..

...

...

.th-

Drew manages to kick much to Myer's shock as he runs his hands through his hair thinking of what to do to beat Drew. Out of nowhere Melissa Bordon runs down the ramp holding a sledgehammer as she tosses it in the ring much to Myers confusion as she motions to beat Drew with it. Myers smiles at the idea as he readies the sledgehammer with Melissa grinning as she was about to leave only to be attacked by Flannery! "Flannery has come to the aid!" Shane states while smiling as Zack rolls his eyes.

Myers looks back at Melissa who is brawling with Flannery fails to notice Drew who slowly gets to his feet as he grabs Myers by the legs and puts him in a Roll-Up pin much to everyone's shock. "Drew may get the win here over Myers!?" Zack questions.

1...

...

...2..

...

..

...

**_3!_**

******"I Came To Play" by Jim Johnston plays to massive cheers**

"Here is your winner "C-Killer" Drew Cage!" Matta announces as he quickly rolls out the way with Flannery going to help him as the 2 smile and wave at Myers who is currently yelling at Melissa who is yelling back at him in return.

"Well while those 2 argue will be going to commercial break as next we have Kotaro Nogmai against his grandfather/tag team partner Ryotaro Nogmai." Shane explains as the cameras then go black.

* * *

**Well I'm back to do doing wrestling fics as I know been inspired. Some new faces and old faces come back in CEW so I hope to continue. Part 2 will come in a few days so give me some time.**


	2. May 3rd 2014 Part 2

***After Commercial Break***

The camera's go back to the ring to show both Ryotaro and Kotaro Nogami in the ring. "And we are back from the break as it is now time for grandfather versus grandson" Shane exclaims. "This is a singles match scheduled for one-fall introducing first he is one-half of the CEW Tag Team Champions and Team Den-O Ryotaro Nogami!" Matt exclaims as the crowd cheers with Ryotaro waving to them.

"And his opponent the other half of the CEW Tag Team Champions and Team Den-O..Kotaro Nogami!" Matt announces with the crowd giving the same exact cheers to Kotaro who smiles. Kotaro and Ryotaro walk up to each other and shake hands as the bell rings.

***Bell Rings***

Kotaro and Ryotaro quickly lock up with Kotaro getting the upper hand as he lands a quick Arm Drag knocking Ryotaro back as he quickly gets attempting to land a Shoulder Block but Kotaro reverses with another Arm Drag as Kotaro waits for Ryotaro to get up. Ryotaro gets to his feet as Kotaro quickly lands a German Suplex while landing a pin.

1..

Ryotaro quickly kicks out. Kotaro picks Ryotaro up and throws him to the ropes as he attempts a Back Body Drop but Ryotaro lands a Sunset Flip followed by a pin.

1...

Kotaro kicks out as Ryotaro picks Kotaro up and begins landing multiple chops to Kotaro's chest knocking him towards the corner with the crowd cheering "WOOO" every time he lands a chop. Ryotaro then throws Kotaro to another corner as he runs and lands a Clothesline to the corner knocking Kotaro down as Ryotaro again goes for a pin.

1...

Kotaro again kicks out. "Kotaro again kicks out" Zack exclaims. Ryotaro picks Kotaro up by the head as he attempts a Suplex but Kotaro reverses with Sit-Out Jawbreaker knocking Ryotaro a few inches back as Kotaro rises to his feet and lands a Dropkick knocking Ryotaro down as Kotaro pins Ryotaro.

1...

...2.

Ryotaro manages to again kick out. Kotaro then drags Ryotaro towards the corner as he sets him up on the turnbuckle. Kotaro lands a punch to Ryotaro dazing his slightly as he goes for a Superplex but Ryotaro lands a elbow to Kotaro's stomach as he follows with a Headbutt knocking Kotaro down on the mat as Ryotaro readies himself before landing a Splash as he hooks Kotaro's legs for a pin.

1...

...

..2

Kotaro kicks out. "Again a kick out by Kotaro" Shane states. Ryotaro picks Kotaro up as he attempts a Northern Lights Suplex but Kotaro kicks out of it as he turns Ryotaro around and lands a Superkick knocking Ryotaro out the ring as he holds his jaw. "Oh a hard kick to the jaw!" Zack exclaims. Kotaro then runs to the ropes as he climbs the turnbuckle and lands a Crossbody knocking Ryotaro again as the crowd cheers loudly.

"Crossbody by Kotaro! I think Ryotaro may not even have momentum to continue this match." Zack states. Kotaro picks Ryotaro up as he tosses him back into the ring as he uses the ropes to land a Springboard Leg Drop to Ryotaro as he follows with another pin.

1...

...

.2..

..

Ryotaro manages to kick out again. Kotaro then stomps on the ground multiple times as he readies Ryotaro for a Full Charge V2 (Buzzaw Kick). Ryotaro is in a seated position as Kotaro runs at him attempting Full Charge V2 but Ryotaro manages to grab Kotaro's leg at the last second as Ryotaro puts Kotaro on his shoulders for Full Charge (Omega Driver) but Kotaro lands multiple elbows to Ryotaro's head dazing him as Kotaro follows with a Spinning Heel Kick as he readies for Full Charge V2. "I think Kotaro might actually pull it off!" Shane states. Ryotaro is on his legs as Kotaro runs and lands a Full Charge V2 (Buzzaw Kick) as it connects knocking Ryotaro out as Kotaro hooks his legs.

1...

...

...2...

...

...

...

3!

**"Double-Action Strike Form" plays to cheers**

"He is your winner..Kotaro Nogami!" Matt announces as the crowd cheers with Kotaro getting up as he notices Ryotaro walk up to him offering a hand as he smiles with the 2 shaking hands as they exit the ring with the cameras going backstage to show Drew, Flannery, Ryan Higa, D-Trix and Hiccup who is currently doing push-ups.

"So everyone knows what to do?" Hiccup questions as D-Trix, Ryan Higa and Flannery nod in agreement as Drew was asleep. "In case Drew who is currently unable since he has to heal the damages from his match and Flannery are unable to come I want you and D-Trix to come to my aid" Hiccup states as D-Trix nods.

"Okay Ryan what did Hiccup just say?" Flannery questions. "In case you and Drew are unable to help save Hiccup from either Patrick or Myers me and D-Trix will come and help" Ryan states. "Good...we need to be prepared" Flannery states as she walks off with D-Trix and Ryan Higa thinking on what to happen later on.

Cameras then go to the ring to show Luka Millfy, Raven The Hedgechidna, and Tsubaki Nakatuskasa standing in the ring.

**"Lose Yourself" by Eminem plays to loud cheers**

"And coming from Lavaridge Town, The "Flaming" Gym Leader..Flannery" Matt announces.

Flannery walks down the ramp as she slaps the hands of multiple fans before walking into the ring. "If Flannery has any chance of winning she has to go through 3 women right now.." Zack states. "This is a Fatal Four Way Match scheduled for one-fall and is to decide the #1 Contender For the CEW Women's Championship! Introducing first coming from Space...Luka Millfy!" Matt announces as the crowd gives loud cheers with slight boos as Luka smiles while resting her arms on the ropes.

"And her opponent. From Cherry Falls..Raven The Hedgechidna!" Matt announces as the crowd cheers loudly while some chant "Raven" as she giggles. "And from the DWMA their opponent...Tsubaki Nakatsukasa!" Matt announces with the crowd cheering. "And lastly from Lavaridge Town. The Flaming Gym Leader..Flannery!" Matt announces.

"We'll this is going to be a interesting match..." Zack states.

***Bell Rings***

Tsubaki and Raven quickly lock up with one another as on the other side Luka and Flannery are exchanging blows to each other. Tsubaki gets the upper hand as she throws Raven to a nearby corner and follows with a elbow to the head knocking Raven down. Tsubaki turns around only to run into a Enzuigiri by Flannery as Luka goes behind and puts her in a Roll-Up.

1...

Flannery quickly kicks out. Luka gets up only to get nailed with a Front Dropkick by Tsubaki as she turns her attention to Flannery quickly landing a DDT knocking her down. Raven manages to get to her feet as she climbs the turnbuckle. Tsubaki then sets Luka up for a Suplex but out of nowhere Raven lands a Double Axe Handle to the both of them knocking them down as she covers Tsubaki. "Double Axe Handle to the both of them!" Shane states.

1...

..

Tsubaki kicks out. Raven picks Tsubaki up and lands a elbow to the stomach landing her near a corner. Raven then puts Tsubaki on the turnbuckle and attempts a Superplex but Tsubaki powers out as she lands a few blows to Raven's head slightly dazing her. Tsubaki then grabs Raven by the arm as she lands a Side Effect knocking the 2 on the mat with Tsubaki quickly pinning her.

1...

...

.

Raven kicks out as Tsubaki gets up only to run into a Clothesline by Luka knocking her down as she turns her attention to Raven as she picks her up. Luka then lands a Neckbreaker to Raven once before attempting another one as Raven reverses and pushes her away as Luka runs into a Leaping DDT by Flannery followed by another pin. "Flannery going for the pin." Shane exclaims.

1...

...

..

Luka kicks out. Flannery gets off Luka and begins to land punches to Raven who counters as she lands a Superkick knocking Flannery near the ropes as she and Tsubaki team up and land a double Clothesline knocking Flannery out the ring as the crowd cheers loud. Raven then turns around only to get hit with a Dropkick knocking her out of the ring and on Flannery. "Oh Tsubaki double crossing Raven right their!" Zack states. Tsubaki waits for the 2 to stand and uses the ropes as she lands a Corkscrew Crossbody knocking the 2 down as the crowd cheers loudly.

"That Is Awesome!" crowd chants loudly. "Oh this is awesome indeed!" Shane exclaims while smiling. Luka notices the other 3 out the ring as she runs to the ropes and lands a Suicide Dive to the 3 of them as they are all out the ring slightly out cold with the crowd now cheering loudly. "Can one of these 4 wrestlers win a shot at the CEW Womens Title? Find out after the break" Shane states as it goes to commercial break.

***Commerical Break***

The cameras go back to the ring to show Luka and Tsubaki landing a Double Suplex to Flannery followed by a Double Leg Drop as Luka turns around only to run into a Dropkick by Raven knocking her into a corner as Raven focuses her attention to Tsubaki.

Raven goes to Tsubaki and throws her to the ropes attempting a Back Body Drop but Tsubaki rolls over her and lands a quick Superkick to Raven as the noise of the kick echoes throughout the stadium. "Holy s***. I could hear that kick from here!" Zack exclaims as Tsubaki goes for a pin.

1...

...

...2...

...

...

Before the 3 count Flannery breaks the pin as she grabs Tsubaki from behind and attempts a German Suplex only for Luka to come from behind and land a Double German Suplex much to the amazement of the crowd! "Double German Suplex! Is that even possible!?" Zack states in question as Tsubaki is near the corner. Luka then runs to her and lands a Monkey Flip knocking her to the center of the ring.

Luka quickly climbs the turnbuckle and attempts to land Gokai Change (Turnbuckle Moonsault) but Flannery runs to the corner and lands a Big Boot knocking Luka out the ring as shes out. Raven goes behind Flannery as she lands a quick knee to her gut as she positions Flannery on the turnbuckle as she climbs up and lands a Rock Buster (Brainbuster) on the turnbuckle knocking Flannery unconscious as shes out the ring leaving her and Tsubaki.

"Holy s**t! Rock Buster on the turnbuckle! It'll be a miracle if Flannery comes out uninjured!" Shane exclaims as Raven then waits for Tsubaki to turn around as she gets ready to land a Piledriver. "Oh no I think Raven might break Tsubaki with this maneuver!" Shane exclaims as out of nowhere Tsubaki reverses with a Hurricanrana knocking Raven down as the crowd cheers.

"Tsubaki with a Hurricanrana! Can she capitizle this!?" Zack states as Tsubaki quickly covers Raven.

1...

...

...

.2...

...

...

...

.th-

Raven kicks out much to Tsubaki's shock. "Lets Go Raven!" one side of the crowd cheers while the other half cheers "Lets Go Tsubaki!" Tsubaki picks Raven up only to get knocked down as Raven lands a quick DDT knocking the 2 down as she attempts a pin but Luka kicks her away and covers Tsubaki.

1...

...

...

..2..

...

...

..

..th-

Tsubaki manages to kick out at the last second as Luka groans. "I think Luka is frustrated on the fact that Tsubaki won't seem to stay down. Luka sets Tsubaki near the corner as she climbs the turnbuckle and lands another Gokai Change (Moonsault) this time it connects as she attempts to pin Tsubaki but out of nowhere Flannery grabs Luka by the legs and locks in Cage Lock (Figure Four Leg Lock) as Luka screams in pain. "Tap!" Flannery yells as Luka refuses to. Seconds pass as Luka is about to tap but Raven breaks the submission hold.

"And Raven breaks the submission!" Shane states. Raven picks Luka up and tosses her out the ring but runs into a hard Big Boot by Flannery knocking her out of the ring as well leaving only Flannery and Tsubaki. Flannery picks Tsubaki up and attempts Flame Breaker (Twist Of Fate) but Tsubaki counters it and lands a StarBreaker (Codebreaker) knocking Flannery out cold as she covers Flannery quickly.

"Tsubaki may have the win here!" Zack exclaims.

1...

...

...

.2...

...

...

...

...

..3!

**"Strong and Sexy" plays to cheers**

"Here is your winner...Tsubaki Nakatsukasa!" Matt announces. Tsubaki gets up as the ref raises her arms high as she smiles with the crowd cheering for her. Flannery gets up and shakes hands with her with Luka and Raven doing the same as the camera then shows Hiccup walking down the hallway carrying the CEW World title on his shoulders as the crowd cheers loudly.

"Well next its a Steel Cage Match and its between Mikoto Nadakai against Hiccup Haddock for the world title. Cameras goes black before coming back as they show Mikoto Nadakai in the Steel Cage ring waiting for Hiccup to come out as they begin chanting "Hiccup!". "This is a Steel Cage Match scheduled for one-fall and it is for the CEW World Championship! Introducing first the challenger...Mikoto Nakadai!" Matt announces as the crowd boos loudly with Hiccup's music now beginning to play.

**"Cult Of Personality" by Living Color plays to loud cheers**

"And his opponent from Berk! The current CEW World Champion..Hiccup Haddock!" Matt announces as the crowd cheers loudly. "Well a veteran from CXWE. Hiccup is easily one of the most recognizable faces in CEW." Shane states with Zack nodding in agreement.

Hiccup walks down the ramp while holding the CEW World title in his hands as he's wearing 2 boots with one covering his prosthetic leg. "As you may have noticed, Hiccup is wearing a boot to cover up his prosthetic leg as it's mandatory in CEW" Zack explains. Hiccup slaps the hands of multiple fans before entering the match as the ref closes the door and holds up the CEW World title with Mikoto and Hiccup glaring at each other.

***Bell Rings***

Hiccup and Mikoto begin to lock up as Mikoto gets the upper hand and rams Hiccup into the corner as he lands multiple blows before getting kneed in the gut by Hiccup who quickly climbs the turnbuckle and attempts a Crossbody but Mikoto catches him and lands a Backbreaker followed by a pin.

1...

Hiccup quickly kicks out. Mikoto grabs Hiccup and throws him at the steel as Hiccup lands face first. "Mikoto using the Steel Cage to his advantage. Remember you can win by either escaping the cage or by pinfall/submission" Shane states. Mikoto grabs Hiccup by the hair and rams Hiccup's face onto the turnbuckle multiple times before turning him around and landing a Clothesline knocking him down. Mikoto smirks at the downed Hiccup as he begins to climb the steel as Hiccup manages to rise up to his feet.

"Hiccup's on his feet!" Zack states. Hiccup quickly climbs the turnbuckle as he leaps and lands a Front Dropkick knocking Mikoto down near the ropes with Hiccup landing on the mat hard as they groan. "Front Dropkick by Hiccup their! Nice agility by Hiccup!" Shane exclaims as Hiccup manages to kick up as he picks Mikoto up and throws him to the corner. Hiccup runs at Mikoto landing a Stinger Splash dazing Mikoto as he quickly uses the ropes to land a Springboard Running Kick knocking Mikoto down as Hiccup quickly covers Mikoto.

1...

...

Mikoto kicks out. Hiccup picks Mikoto up and tosses him into the corner again as Hiccup grabs his face and rams it multiple times into the steel with the crowd cheering after every move. Hiccup then lands a Uppercut knocking Mikoto a few steps back as Hiccup runs at him only to run into a Big Boot by Mikoto as the crowd boos with Mikoto smirking as he pins Hiccup.

1...

...

.

Hiccup again kicks out. Mikoto picks Hiccup and lands many hard blows to Hiccup's head as he throws him to the ropes attempting a Clothesline but Hiccup ducks in time as he runs and lands a Leaping Forearm Smash knocking Mikoto down again as Hiccup runs to the ropes and lands a Springboard Moonsault and quickly pins Mikoto.

1...

...

...2..

..

Mikoto again kicks out as Hiccup sighs as he then begins climbing up with Mikoto slowly rising to his feet. Hiccup is close to exiting the cage but Mikoto climbs up and grabs Hiccup by the legs as he lands a Powerbomb knocking them both down as the crowd cheers loudly. Mikoto one knee picks Hiccup up as he backs a few before attempting a Shoulder Block but Hiccup at the last second ducks as he goes to the ropes and lands a Springboard Crossbody on Mikoto attempting a pin.

1...

...

...2.

...

...

.

Mikoto kicks out again as Hiccup picks Mikoto up and throws him to the corner. Hiccup backs a few feet before yelling "Mikoto Sucks!" as he runs and lands a running High Knee dazing Mikoto as he attempts a Running Bulldog but Mikoto lands a Back Suplex as he quickly pins Hiccup.

1...

...

..2...

...

...

..

Hiccup again kicks out as Mikoto glares at Hiccup before picking him up as he then sets Hiccup up for AbareKiller (Package Piledriver) but Hiccup manages to power out of it as he uses his legs to land a Headscissors Takedown knocking Mikoto into the steel back-first. "Oh Mikoto's back into the steel!" Shane says as Hiccup then begins to climb up the steel.

"Hiccup is climbing up!" Zack states as Hiccup manages to reach the top but stops when he sees Eric Myers and Melissa walking down the ramp while holding steel chairs as Hiccup glares at them. "Oh come on. Those 2 are now interrupting a match!" Shane states in annoyance.

"Come on down Haddock!" Myers shouts as the crowd boos loudly with Hiccup shooting a glare at him. Melissa turns around only to run into a punch by Flannery as the 2 begin to brawl with Myers being speared by Drew as the 2 continue to brawl. "I think Drew and Myers aren't finished with each other just yet!" Zack exclaims as out of nowhere 2 masked men come from the crowd and jump from the barricade as they both take down Drew with Myers joining in as the 3 beat down Drew.

"Oh come on its 3 against-! Wait what is Hiccup going to do!?" Shane states in question as Hiccup on the steel cage landed a...SHOOTING STAR PRESS from the top onto the masked men and Myers as the bell rang with the crowd cheering. "That Was Awesome!" the crowd chants as the bell rings with Hiccups music playing.

"Here is your winner and still CEW World Champion..Hiccup Haddock!" Matt announces but the brawl still goes with the masked men now ganging against Hiccup Haddock and Drew as Myers and Mikoto join now as it's 4 against 2. Flannery does a Clothesline to Melissa knocking her into the barricade.

Ryan Higa and D-Trix run down the ramp and assist Drew and Hiccup as the ring is now like a battle field with all 8 men battling each other as Flannery and Melissa are brawling within the crowd. "We'll this CEW. See you all next Saturday!" Zack exclaims as they continue brawling with the cameras going off.

(See you all next week! :D)

* * *

*CEW Pay Per Views*

**February- Breaking Bad**

**April- Bad To The Bone**

**June- SummerBash**

**August- High Voltage**

**October- Halloween Night**

**December- New Years Eve Bash**


	3. May 25th 2014 Part 1

***Burn It To The Ground plays***

Multiple red and green fireworks come out the stage as the camera zooms in and out of the stadium to show the crowd cheering. "Welcome to CEW. We are live Washington, DC!" Shane states as the crowd cheers. "Tonight's main event consists of D-Trix and Ryan Higa teaming up to take on Mikoto and Patrick Star himself" Zack explains.

"Now let's start the night with a mixed tag team match!" Shane says as the cameras then go to the ring to show Matt who is wearing a suit. "This a mixed tag team match...scheduled for one-fall!" Matt announces with the crowd cheering.

**"I Came To Play" by Downstrait plays to loud cheers**

"Introducing first, from Chicago Illinois Drew Cage and from Lavaridge Town Flannery!" Matt announces. Drew walks out wearing blue jeans and blue sneakers as he's wearing a purple long sleeved shirt and his hair is dyed blue as he then motions for Flannery to come out. Drew goes back and drags out Flannery who is sporting red jeans and a black long sleeved shirt with a signature fire symbol on it as they walk down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans.

"Well this team is sure interesting. Flannery is apart of CEW itself and in NCW's Developmental XW. Drew is apart of 3 companies. So I'm saying that Drew and Flannery may have the win due to more wrestling experience" Shane explains.

Drew enters the ring with Flannery doing the same as the crowd cheers for them. They begin waiting for the other team as Flannery sits on the turnbuckle.

**"Power Rangers Time Force" plays to loud boos with no cheers**

"And their opponents the team of Eric Myers and Melissa Bordon!" Matt announces as the crowd gives loud boos. "You Suck!" is echoing through the crowd as Melissa and Myers smirk at each other and walk to the ring ignoring the boos.

"Well they strangely confident?" Shane questions as Zack shrugs. "Maybe they upped their game? Who knows but can these 2 really work together. Remember last week they were arguing as Myers lost to Drew" Zack states.

Myers and Drew shoot at each other with glares as 2 seconds later they begin throwing punches at each other as Flannery and Melissa pull the 2 apart. "Man those 2 can't be in the same place without trying to rip each other's head off!" Shane states. Flannery tells Drew she will start the match as Drew tries to turn it around but Flannery shakes her head no as she waits for Melissa to ready herself as the bell rings.

***Bell Rings***

Flannery and Melissa lock up with each other as they go near the ropes as Melissa gets the upper hand as she throws Flannery to ropes and attempts a Big Boot but Flannery ducks in time as he does a Sprinboard Back Elbow knocking Melissa down as she quickly covers Melissa. "Nice move by Flannery" Shane explains.

1...

...

...

Melissa quickly kicks out. Flannery picks Melissa up and throws her to the ropes as she lands a a Spinning Heel Kick knocking Melissa down again. Flannery again picks Melissa up and tosses her to the ropes as she runs attempting a Stinger Splash but Melissa lands a Dropkick in mid air to Flannery knocking her down as Melissa pins Flannery.

1...

...

...

Flannery kicks out. "A kick out by Flannery!" Shane exclaims. Melissa grows Flannery to the ropes and lands a leaping side kick to Flannery's head knocking her down as Melissa walks to Myers and tags him in with Drew entering as well. "Remember in mixed tag team matches the other gender must automatically enter if ones tagged" Zack explains as Drew and Myers shoot glares at each other.

"Oh were going to have a blood fest going on" Zack states happily as the crowd chants "Fight!" Seconds later Drew and Myers begin landing blows to each other much to the crowds cheers as Myers gets the upper hand as he strikes Drew multiple times in the stomach but Drew knees Myers in the face knocking Myers back.

"Myers had the upper hand but Drew is fighting back" Shane states as Drew climbs the turnbuckle and waits for Myers to turn around. He then leaps off and attempts a Diving Uppercut but Myers evades it as Drew lands on his shoulder. "Oh Myers avoiding it in time!" Zack states as Myers covers Drew.

1...

...

...

Drew kicks out as Myers picks Drew up and positions him before landing a Exploder Suplex knocking Drew back-first into the turnbuckle. "Oh Myers sending Drew back-first into the turnbuckle" Zack exclaims. Myers then positions the upside down Drew on the turnbuckle as he then proceeds to stomp on his chest multiple times before backing up and landing a hard spear to Drew!

"Oh my god I think he broke Drew in half!" Shane states as Myers drags Drew to the middle of the ring before going for a pin.

1...

...

...

.2.

Drew kicks out while clutching his stomach. Drew attempts to get up only to get knocked down as Myers hits a Forearm Smash knocking Drew down again. Myers stomps on Drew's stomach again as he picks him up. Myers goes for a Suplex but Drew stops it as he knees Myers in the stomach before doing a quick DDT as he pins Myers.

1...

...

...

.2...

..

Myers manages to kick out. Drew gets up while slightly clutching his stomach as he picks Myers up and then places Myers on ropes as he runs and lands a Clothesline knocking the 2 out of the ring leaving Flannery and Melissa as they then enter the ring and begin to brawl with Flannery getting the upper hand as she does a quick Arm Drag knocking Melissa down. Melissa gets up quickly and runs at her as Flannery lands another Arm Drag. "Lets Go Flannery! Lets Go!" the crowd cheers as Flannery picks Melissa up only for Melissa to land a hard Mic Check on the turnbuckle to Flannery as the crowd boos. "Oh a Mic Check to the turnbuckle. Talk about giving concussions" Shane states as Melissa quickly pins Flannery.

1...

...

...

..2...

...

...

Flannery manages to kick out as Melissa shoots a glare at her. Melissa picks Flannery up before landing a elbow to the head knocking her to the ground as outside Drew manages to get the upper hand on Myers as he lands a Spear knocking the 2 through the barricade as the crowd then cheers more louder. Melissa who looks at the 2 fails to notice Flannery who is managing to stand up. Melissa turns around and lands a quick knee to Flannery knocking her down as she attempts to Powerbomb Flannery down only for Flannery to counter with a Flaming Breaker (Code Breaker) knocking her out as the crowd cheers.

"Flaming Breaker out of nowhere!" Zack exclaims as Flannery manages to stand and notices the out cold Melissa before looking at the turnbuckle as she smiles. "I think Flannery may have an idea here!" Shane states as Flannery positions the out cold Melissa before climbing the turnbuckle as she then lands a Flaming Spirit (Swanton Bomb) onto Melissa before pinning her.

1...

...

...

..2...

...

...

..3!

**"I Came To Play" by Downstrait plays to loud cheers**

"Here are your winners. The team of Drew Cage and Flannery!" Matt announces. Flannery gets up as she notices Drew and Myers still brawling as she face-palms before letting out a smile as she exits the ring. Drew and Myers continue to brawl with each other as Myers then throws Drew through a door as he follows. "Are these 2 ever gonna make peace?!" Shane questions as the crowd chants "NO" with Zack sweat dropping at their answer.

"Well we will be back after a word from our sponsors!" Zack states as the cameras go black.

***Commercial Break***

The cameras go backstage to show Ryutaros trying to get medical attention as they ask whats the problem. "The wrestlers that were supposed to wrestle in the next match are not moving!" Ryutaros stated as 2 doctors came with shocked looks. "Where?" one of them asked as Ryutaros motioned them to follow him.

Ryutaros and the 2 doctors then found Kai and his scheduled opponent Randy Cunningham out cold with Randy bleeding from his forehead. The doctors then begin to check on the 2 as Ryutaros helps them out. The camera then goes back to the ring to show Jackie Cunningham in the ring holding the CEW Women's title as she bit her lip at what transpired.

"This match is scheduled for one-fall. Introducing first the CEW Women's Champion..Jackie Cunningham!" Matt announces as their are loud boos with slight cheers as Jackie raises the CEW Women's title in the air.

**"Stars Of The Night" by CFO$ plays to loud cheers**

"And her opponent from Republic City...Asami Sato!" Matt announces as the crowd cheers loudly with Asami walking down.

"Well Asami wants a shot at the Women's title but in order to do so she must beat Jackie" Zack stating as Shane nodded. "She is and has been proving herself a worthy opponent but lets remember that Tsubaki is currently the #1 Contender" Shane stated as Asami then entered the ring with the ref checking on the 2 as he motioned for the bell to ring.

***Bell Rings***

Jackie and Asami circle around each other as Asami runs and lands heavy kicks to Jackie knocking her slightly back as Asami runs and lands a Leaping DDT to Jackie followed by a quick pin.

1...

...

Jackie kicks out. Asami runs to the ropes and attempts a Front Dropkick but Jackie catches her in mid-air before landing a Backbreaker as Asami screams in pain while clutching her back in pain. "A devastating Backbreaker!" Shane exclaims asJackie smirks before grabbing Asami up by the hair before yanking it hard as Asami screams but Jackie lands a hard Uppercut dazing Asami followed by a Big Boot as Jackie pins Asami.

1...

...

...

Asami kicks out. Jackie picks Asami up and begins kneeing her in the stomach multiple times as she backs up before attempting a Clothesline but Asami grabs her from behind and does a quick Neckbreaker to Jackie as she follows with a pin.

1...

...

...

Jackie kicks out. Asami grabs Jackie and locks her in a Headlock as Jackie attempts to break free but no avail. After 2 minutes of trying to break free Jackie manages to reverse with a Back Suplex as Jackie stands up slightly holding her neck in pain. "Jackie is in control of this match" Zack states as Jackie runs at Asami and lands a heavy kick to Asami knocking her to the corner. Jackie then places Asami on the turnbuckle as she then begins to land multiple punches as the crowd chants after every punch.

"1"

"2"

"3"

"4"

"5"

"6"

"7"

Asami blocks the punch from Jackie as she then Headbutts Jackie hard knocking her from the turnbuckle onto the mat as Asami positions herself before landing a Leg Drop as she covers Jackie again.

1...

...

...

.2...

..

Jackie kicks out again as Asami runs her hands down her hair in frustration. Asami picks Jackie up and does a few kicks to her stomach followed by a leaping kick to Jackies head dazing her a bit as Asami readies Jackie for a Superkick. Jackie turns around as Asami attempts the Superkick but Jackie evades the attack at the last second and lands a Spinebuster knocking Asami down as Jackie cracks her knuckles.

"I think Jackie might have Asami where she wants her!" Zack states as Jackie picks Asami up and places both her hands around her neck. "Oh no I think I know where this is going!" Shane states as out of nowhere Dani Phantom runs down the ramp as she's on the ropes taunting Jackie with her letting go of Asami as she growls at Dani.

"Come on Jackie don't get distracted now!" Zack states as Dani then sticks her tongue out with Jackie then running at her attempting a Clothesline but Dani gets off the ropes quickly as Jackie growls at her. Jackie turns around only to run into a Sato Turner (Swinging Leg Hook Fireman's Carry Slam) by Asami as she quickly hooks Jackies legs.

1...

...

...

.2...

...

...

...

..3!

**"Stars Of The Night" by CFO$ plays to loud cheers**

"Here is your winner...Asami Sato!" Matt announces. Asami gets off Jackie and quickly exits the ring avoiding Jackies wrath as Jackie shoots glares at the 2. "Jackie was screwed! I say we do a recount!" Zack states as Shane rolls his eyes. "Wait I'm getting something backstage! Let's go and see whats happening!" Shane states as the cameras go backstage to show Drew who is bruised and beaten brawling with Myers as he is getting the upper hand before getting assaulted by 2 masked men as the 2 including Myers gang up on Drew before dragging him into a closet.

"What the hell's going on!?" Zack states as more noise is coming from the closet before a glass shatters as everything is now quiet. The 2 masked men and Myers exit the closet as you see blood on them as the whole crowd is in shock. "Oh no don't tell me..." Shane states as Myers smirks before the 3 leave.

"Will have answers possibly when we return" Zack states as he gulped before the cameras went black.

* * *

**Part 2 Match Card**

Lucy Araya vs Mizore Shirayuki

Eddy vs Edward Spark

D-Trix and Ryan Higa vs Mikoto and Patrick Star


	4. AN Notice

**AN: Notice**  


**I'm sorry for not updating the next chapter its just that I lost inspiration to continue the next week so I'll instead do next week after that. Sorry for not updating and I hope you forgive me.**


End file.
